bethany4krfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancient Egyptian Archeologists: Bartosz and Joshua and Thomas
'Ancient Egyptian Archeologists' Tutankhamun The most famous Egyptian pharaoh today is, without doubt, Tutankhamun. However, before the spectacular discovery of his almost intact tomb in the Valley of the Kings in November 1922, Tutankhamun was only a little known figure of the late 18th Dynasty. When and where was Tutankhamun born? Tutankhamun was probably born at Akhetaten which was the capital city of Egypt. He was born in about the year 1346 BC. At what age did Tutankhamun become a Pharaoh? He became pharaoh at the tender age of nine in 1337 BC and reigned during the 18th Dynasty when the Egyptian Empire was at its height. He reigned from about 1337 to 1328 BC. His tomb was discovered by a team of British archaeologists in 1922, nearly 3000 years after his death. Why is Tutankhamun so famous? The reason that Tutankhamun is so well known today is that his tomb, containing fabulous treasures, was found early this century (1922) by British archaeologists Howard Carter and Lord Carnarvon. When was Tutankhamun's tomb discovered? The tomb of Egypt's boy-king Tutankhamun was discovered on November 4, 1922 by English archaeologist Howard Carter. http://resources.woodlands-junior.kent.sch.uk/homework/tut.html#5 7/10/14http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Howard_carter.jpg Howard Carter was born in london.He died when he was 64.He found king tut's tomb. Carter began his archaeological work in Egypt in 1891, at the age of 17, after his father had found him a job as an artist for an archaeologist. On 6 November 1922, Carter found Tutankhamen's tomb, the only unplundered tomb of a Pharaoh yet found in the Valley of the Kings, near Luxor, Egypt.On 16 February 1923, Carter opened the burial chamber and first saw the sarcophagus of Tutankhamen. 14.10.14 Howard Carter Howard Carter was born 9 May 1874 in Kensington, London to successful artist Samuel Carter. He was a sickly child and was sent to live with his aunts in Norfolk where he was given private home schooling. He had an artistic streak from an early age and when his father painted a well-known Egyptologist, his life-long interest in the field was ignited. Carter began his archaeological work in Egypt in 1891, at the age of 17, after his father had found him a job as an artist for an archaeologist. There he worked on the excavation of Basi Hassan, the gravesite of the princess of Middle Egypt, circa 2000 BC. Later he was to come under the tutelage of Flinders Petrie. In 1899, he was offered a position working for the Egyptian Antiquities service, from which he resigned as a result of a dispute, in 1905. After several hard years, Carter was introduced, in 1907, to Lord Carnarvon, an eager amateur who was prepared to supply the funds necessary for Carter's work to continue. Soon, Carter was supervising all of Lord Carnarvon's excavations. Lord Carnarvon financed Carter's search for the tomb of a previously unknown Pharaoh, Tutankhamen, whose existence Carter had discovered. On 6 November 1922, Carter found Tutankhamen's tomb, the only unplundered tomb of a Pharaoh yet found in the Valley of the Kings, near Luxor, Egypt. On 16 February 1923, Carter opened the burial chamber and first saw the sarcophagus of Tutankhamen. After cataloguing the extensive finds, which was completed in 1932 due to the cornucopia of treasures and artifacts excavated Carter retired from archaeology and became a collector. He spent his later years working in museums and even toured the US giving lectures on Egypt and Tutankhamen, contributing to the nation's interest in the region. Carter died in England in 1939 at the age of 64 of lymphoma. He was buried in Putney Vale cemetery, London. http://www.history.co.uk/biographies/howard-carter 21.10.14